Największy błąd w życiu?
by Nicram93
Summary: Po kłótni z Harrym i Hermioną, będąc niezadowolonym z rezultatów poszukiwania horkruksów, Ron postanawia porzucić przyjaciół i wrócić do domu. Jednak krótko po odejściu zaczyna żałować swojej decyzji. Uwaga: Wszystkie postacie jak i świat należą do J.K. Rowling.
1. Rozdział 1 - Rozterki Rona

Ron wybiegł z namiotu, był wściekły i nie panował nad sobą. W dodatku ona postanowiła zostać z nim, jego najlepszym kumplem. Na myśl o tym opanowała go jeszcze większa złość. Na zewnątrz było już dobrze po zmroku, w dodatku padał deszcz, tak jakby pogoda również zareagowała na to, co się przed chwilą wydarzyło. Nagle usłyszał za sobą krzyk:  
\- Ron, nie... błagam... wracaj, wracaj! - nawoływała go Hermiona.  
Mimo tego błagalnego krzyku dziewczyny, on nie zwracał na niego najmniejszej uwagi. Poczuł się zdradzony. Wolała być z Potterem, a nie z nim, więc nie będzie im więcej przeszkadzał. Przekroczył właśnie niewidzialną granicę, która znaczyła zasięg zaklęć ochronnych wokół ich obozowiska i Ron obrócił się w miejscu. Deportował się, pierwszą myślą, jaka mu przyszła do głowy, był Dziurawy Kocioł.

Znalazł się tuż przed wejściem do Dziurawego Kotła. Wiedział, że jest to z jednej strony nienajlepsze wyjście, był bardzo poważnie narażony na to, że ktoś może go tutaj znaleźć. Z drugiej jednak strony można było wykorzystać okazję i napić się czegoś mocniejszego. Może w ten sposób zapomni o tym, co się wydarzyło. Ron rozejrzał się po ulicy. Miasto wyglądało jak opuszczone. Mimo tego, że był późny wieczór, to przeważnie były tutaj tłumy ludzi. Ron stwierdził, że wojna czarodziejów zaczęła mieć bardzo dotkliwy wpływ na świat mugoli. Nie zwlekając dłużej, przestąpił próg pubu. Stwierdził, że ma duże szczęście, miejsce zawsze tętniące życiem w nie tak dawnych czasach, teraz było puste. Za barem siedział tylko barman Tom. Ron podszedł do lady:  
\- Dobry wieczór, poproszę Ognistą Whisky.  
\- Witam, późna pora jak na odwiedziny w pubie w dzisiejszych czasach. Ciężki dzień? - zapytał barman.  
\- Lepiej, żeby się w ogóle nie zaczął – westchnął ciężko Ron.  
\- Proszę, należy się sześć sykli.  
Ron zapłacił za trunek, a następnie usiadł w cieniu, w dalekim kącie baru. Wypił pierwszy łyk, musiał przyznać, że emocje, które mu się udzieliły, zaczęły pomału opadać. Znów przed oczyma stanęły mu sceny, które wydarzyły się tak niedawno: radość Hermiony i Harry'ego z nowego odkrycia, a potem … on to wszystko popsuł. Wyładował na nich swoją frustrację, która zbierała się w nim  
od jakiegoś czasu. Teraz, gdy się nad tym zastanowił, musiał stwierdzić, że jego samopoczucie się pogarszało zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy to on nosił horkruksa. To jednak nie mogło go usprawiedliwić. Zaczęło do niego docierać co zrobił. Zostawił dwoje najlepszych przyjaciół samych, z zadaniem, które przerosłoby każdego innego czarodzieja w ich wieku. Mimo to oni starali się ze wszystkich sił tego dokonać. Odczuwał od czasu do czasu zazdrość o Hermionę, ale czy powinien być zły na Harry'ego? Nigdy nie przyłapał ich na tym, aby łączyło ich coś więcej niż szczera i głęboka przyjaźń. Byli ze sobą blisko, ale nigdy nie doszło, do czegoś więcej. On sam przecież, często sprzeczał się z Hermioną, długo zajęło mu uświadomienie sobie tego, co tak naprawdę do niej czuje. Przypomniał sobie teraz te wszystkie kłótnie. Jego romans z Lavender, jego zazdrość o Kruma, kłótnie o Błyskawicę i Parszywka na trzecim roku. To wszystko wydawało się teraz takie błahe, w stosunku  
do tego, co zrobił teraz. Zostawił swoją ukochaną dziewczynę i najlepszego przyjaciela na pastwę losu. A Harry? Czy tak naprawdę to na niego był zły, o to, że tak kiepsko im szło odnajdywanie horkruksów? Harry był przecież z nim i z Hermioną szczery od samego początku. Tylko im dwojgu mówił o wszystkim. Nawet Ginny o tym nie wiedziała. Tak naprawdę musiał przyznać, że był zły  
na Dumbledore'a. To on zostawił ich z tak trudnym zadaniem, wręcz niewykonalnym. Pozostawił ich bez wiedzy, błądzili po omacku szukając na siłę jakichś śladów, które im pozostawił.  
\- Muszę spróbować wrócić – pomyślał Ron. - Nie mogę ich tak zostawić. Szanse są małe, że ich jeszcze znajdę, ale muszę spróbować.

Ron dopił Ognistą Whisky i już miał wstać od stołu, gdy drzwi pubu otwarły się z hukiem i do środka wpadło pięć osób. Nie wyglądali na zbyt przyjemnych.  
\- Hej, ty! – krzyknął jeden z nich do Toma. - Brutalny Jack dla wszystkich, oczywiście rozumie się, że jak zawsze na koszt firmy.  
Reszta jego kolegów roześmiała się, śmiech ten nie był jednak przyjazny. Rozsiedli się przy stoliku blisko baru, a Tom szybko przyniósł im zamówione trunki. Ron wiedział, że robi się niebezpiecznie, był tu jednak uwięziony, musiał liczyć na to, że mężczyźni wypiją trochę i sobie pójdą oraz nie zdążą go zauważyć. Nie upłynęło jednak pięć minut, gdy jeden z nich popatrzył w jego stronę,  
a chwilę później powiedział coś swoim towarzyszom, wskazując na niego palcem. Na twarzy mężczyzny, który go zauważył, pojawił się złośliwy uśmiech. Ron wiedział, że nie ma już po co się ukrywać. Wstał od stołu i jak gdyby nigdy nic próbował wyjść dyskretnie z lokalu. Serce biło mu głośno w piersi. Był już blisko drzwi, gdy jeden z mężczyzn zwrócił się do niego i zaczął wstawać  
od stołu:  
\- A dokąd to się kolego wybierasz? Nie przywitasz się z nami? Chodźcie chłopaki, porozmawiamy sobie z naszym nowym kumplem.  
Ron zamarł, nim zdążył jakkolwiek zareagować, mężczyźni już stali za jego plecami i wyprowadzali go pomału do tylnego wyjścia Dziurawego Kotła, gdzie znajdowało się przejście na Ulicę Pokątną. Tom odprowadził ich wszystkich wzrokiem. Wiedział, że chłopak wpakował się w duże kłopoty, ci ludzie nachodzili go ostatnio często i wyszukiwali właśnie takich samotnych ludzi wałęsających się po okolicy. Był jednak bezradny, nie był w stanie mu pomóc.

Gdy tylko Ron został wyprowadzony przez tę grupkę, jeden z mężczyzn wyrwał mu różdżkę z ręki, a drugi chwycił go mocno, przez co Ron był pozbawiony możliwości jakiegokolwiek ruchu.  
\- No, no, przyszliśmy się trochę odprężyć, a tu wygląda na to, że na koniec dnia trafił nam się jeszcze jeden – powiedział jeden z nich, wyglądał na przywódcę bandy. - Czy ty czasem nie powinieneś być w Hogwarcie? No, ale jeśli jesteś jednym z mugolaków to raczej nie. Takich już tam nie przyjmują, no nie chłopaki? Ha, ha...  
\- Już skończyłem Hogwart – wykrztusił z siebie Ron. Wiedział, że musi blefować, bo to jego jedyna szansa. Jak mógł być tak głupi i udać się do Dziurawego Kotła, wiedział, że może się natknąć  
na takich typów. Teraz było już jednak za późno, musiał się jakoś uwolnić, bo czas płynął i Harry z Hermioną mogli się już dawno deportować w nowe miejsce, a wtedy nigdy już ich nie odnajdzie.  
\- Nazywam się Stan Shunpike. Jestem jednym z waszych, nie znacie mnie?  
\- Widzieliście go kiedyś chłopaki? - Reszta mężczyzn pokręciła głową. - No cóż, wydaje mi się, że kłamiesz. Shunpike rzeczywiście z nami pracuje, co prawda nigdy żeśmy się z nim nie widzieli,  
ale nie sądzisz chyba, że uwierzymy ci tak łatwo?  
\- Przysięgam, mówię prawdę. Wasi zwierzchnicy chyba nie będą zadowoleni, jeśli przyprowadzicie im jednego ze swoich?  
\- Nie martw się o nas. To ty wpadłeś w nasze łapy. Zaprowadzimy Cię do ministerstwa i tam ocenią, czy Stan to rzeczywiście ty. Jeśli nie, to nam przypadną pieniądze, a ty... no, cóż. Lepiej  
dla ciebie by było, żebyś się w ogóle nie narodził – powiedział z szyderczym uśmiechem.  
\- Morgar, a co jeśli chłopak mówi prawdę? Porządnie nam się oberwie – odezwał się inny z mężczyzn, Ron stwierdził, że to od niego tak okropnie cuchnie.  
\- Słuchaj Drogan, jesteś w naszej bandzie od niedawna, więc może ci przypomnę, że to ja o wszystkim decyduję – warknął w jego stronę przywódca.  
\- Mimo to nie mam zamiaru ponosić konsekwencji za twoją nieodpowiedzialność.  
\- Coś ty do mnie powiedział? - Morgar uderzył mocno Drogana, a ten upadł na ziemię.  
\- Zapamiętaj to sobie. Spróbuj jeszcze raz się w ten sposób odezwać, a pożałujesz.  
Reszta bandy patrzyła z lubością na to, jak szef znęca się nad ich nowym towarzyszem. Przez chwilę nikt nie zwracał uwagi na Rona. Weasley zrozumiał, że to jego jedyna szansa na ucieczkę. Wyszarpał się szybko z uścisku mężczyzny, uderzając go również mocno łokciem w brzuch. Nim mężczyzna zareagował, Ron wyrwał mu różdżkę z ręki i szybko rozbroił tego, który trzymał jego różdżkę. Chłopak złapał ją w powietrzu.  
\- Na co czekacie? Łapać go! - wołał Morgar.  
Nim jednak którykolwiek zareagował, Ron obrócił się w miejscu i pogrążył się w ciemności, skupiając się na miejscu, gdzie po raz ostatni był razem ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Udało mu się uciec, teraz mógł mieć tylko nadzieje, że nie jest za późno na powrót.

Wylądował w samym środku lasu, poznawał to miejsce, niedaleko był rozbity ich obóz. Pierwsze co poczuł to ból w palcach prawej dłoni. Znów się rozszczepił podczas teleportacji – brakowało mu dwóch paznokci. Wyjął butelkę wody z plecaka oraz chusteczkę i bardzo prowizorycznie oczyścił ranę z krwi. Na razie nie mógł zrobić nic więcej, a poza tym miał ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.  
W lesie pomału zaczynały się pojawiać pierwsze promyki światła. Zaczynało już świtać. Ron nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że od jego ucieczki upłynęło już tak wiele godzin. Wiedział również, że musi cierpliwie czekać, nie miał szans samodzielnie odszukać Harry'ego i Hemiony ze względu na zaklęcia ochronne. Ułożył się pod dużym dębem i mimo że był bardzo zmęczony postanowił pilnie obserwować otoczenie. Miał tylko jedną szansę na spotkanie się z przyjaciółmi – tylko wtedy, gdy będą się teleportować w nowe miejsce, na moment znikną wtedy zaklęcia ochronne. Ron odczuwał strach, bał się, że przybył za późno. Z drugiej strony obawiał się też jak zareagują przyjaciele na jego powrót. Miał nadzieję, że po raz kolejny będą w stanie mu wybaczyć. Tym razem  
już ich nigdy nie zawiedzie.

Czas płynął, zaczął zapadać zmrok, a Ron dalej cierpliwie czekał. Nie spał i nie jadł już od tylu godzin, był wyczerpany. Mimo to miał ciągle iskierkę nadziei. Mimo to noc również upłynęła i Ron musiał przyznać, że jednak się spóźnił. Wiedział, że jego przyjaciele nigdy tak długo nie pozostawali w jednym miejscu. Zawsze przenosili się jak najczęściej. W oczach Rona pojawiły się łzy. Jak mógł coś takiego zrobić, zostawić ukochaną dziewczynę i najlepszego przyjaciela samych, z tak trudnym zadaniem? Czuł się jak ostatni dupek. Po jakiejś godzinie zdał sobie jednak sprawę, że dalsze czekanie nie ma sensu. On sam nie mógł w nieskończoność powstrzymywać snu i głodu. Musiał wracać do domu. Miał już się teleportować, gdy do głowy przyszła mu pewna myśl:  
\- Do domu? Kiedy Fred i George zobaczą mnie jak wracam i co zrobiłem to mnie wyśmieją: „O, Ronuś znów chciał udawać wielkiego bohatera, a gdy przyszło co do czego to stchórzył i wraca  
do mamusi". Tata nie będzie mógł na mnie spojrzeć, potępiając mnie za swój czyn. Mama, mimo że jej ulży z powodu mojego powrotu, w głębi serca będzie podzielać opinię ojca. No i zostawała jeszcze Ginny. Kiedy wróci z Hogwartu na święta i dowie się, że brat zostawił jej chłopaka samego z Hermioną, to go znienawidzi do końca życia.  
\- Nie, nie mogę wrócić do domu – uświadomił sobie Ron. Skoro nie może wrócić do domu to, co może zrobić? - Bill – pomyślał. - Mimo że też nie pochwali mojego wyboru, to on zawsze starał się mnie wesprzeć w trudnych chwilach. Nie mam innego wyboru.  
Ron po raz ostatni spojrzał na miejsce ich niedawnego obozu i deportował się, myśląc o nowym domku Billa i Fleur – Muszelce.


	2. Rozdział 2 - Pomocna dłoń brata

Ron wylądował na szczycie nadmorskiego klifu, niedaleko niego stał dom Billa i Fleur – Muszelka. Na budynek zostało rzucone zaklęcie Fideliusa, aby „niepowołani goście" nie zjawili się niespodziewanie. Bill był strażnikiem tajemnicy, ale na szczęście kupił ten dom już przed ślubem i zdążył go pokazać rodzinie, tak więc Ron mógł ten dom zobaczyć. Teraz kiedy już tutaj przybył, na nowo ogarnęło go palące uczucie wstydu. Do tej pory uważał, że jeśli ktokolwiek go zrozumie to tylko Bill, ale teraz kiedy miał stanąć w drzwiach jego domu, ogarnęły go wątpliwości. Nie miał jednak innego wyjścia i ruszył w kierunku Muszelki. Po drodze podziwiał piękną okolicę, dom znajdował się na szczycie nadmorskiego klifu, przez co słychać ciągle było szum fal obijających się o brzeg skały. Sam budynek również mógł się podobać: schludny, dwupiętrowy domek, z muszelkami tkwiącymi w pobielanych ścianach, na pewno był świetnym miejscem do zamieszkania dla świeżo upieczonego małżeństwa.

Ron podszedł do drzwi i zapukał, nie upłynęła długa chwila, gdy się otwarły i w wejściu pojawił się Bill, który na widok swojego młodszego brata kompletnie zaniemówił.  
\- Cześć Bill – wyjąkał pierwszy Ron. - Miło cię widzieć, mógłbym u ciebie zostać na parę dni?  
\- Ron! Ale co ty tu robisz? Cieszę się, że widzę cię zdrowego, ale gdzie jest Harry i Hermiona? - odpowiedział ciągle zaskoczony Bill.  
\- Oni... To znaczy... Bill, powiem ci o wszystkim, ale może nie tutaj. To dłuższa historia, zrobiłem coś głupiego, mogę wejść?  
\- Tak, pewnie wchodź, chodźmy może do salonu, tam nie będzie nam nikt przeszkadzał, Fleur jest na górze – odpowiedział Bill, patrząc trochę ze strachem na młodszego brata.  
Obaj weszli do salonu i usiedli przy stole. Bill wyjął z kredensu dwie butelki piwa kremowego i wręczył jedno Ronowi.  
\- Ron, powiedz mi wreszcie co się stało? Czy Harry i Hermiona...  
\- Nie, nie martw się – przerwał Ron. - Nic im nie jest. - „przynajmniej na razie" pomyślał Ron i na samą myśl o tym poczuł jak coś uciska jego serce. - Ja po prostu odszedłem od nich, bardzo się pokłóciliśmy, powiedziałem okropne rzeczy.  
\- Że co? - Bill nie mógł uwierzyć w to co słyszy. - Zostawiłeś ich samych? Myślałem, że wszyscy we trójkę wykonujecie tę tajną misję, którą zlecił wam Dumbledore?  
\- Tak, wykonywaliśmy, Harry i Hermiona mają zamiar dalej ją wykonywać, a ja...  
\- A ty? - spytał go Bill.  
\- Chciałbym do nich wrócić, ale teraz nie jestem w stanie, nie wiem gdzie się ukrywają, nie mam z nimi kontaktu, teraz jest już za późno – powiedział z rozpaczą Ron.  
\- Ale o co wam poszło? Nie wierzę w to, że zostawiłeś ich tak po prostu, nigdy bym w to nie uwierzył, przecież wiem kim są oni dla ciebie.  
\- To miało związek z tym zadaniem, ja po prostu nie wiem co się ze mną działo, to narastało we mnie od jakiegoś czasu. Od dawna nie jedliśmy porządnie, w dodatku ta misja nie najlepiej nam wychodziła i w pewnym momencie to przelało czarę goryczy. Dwa dni temu w nocy, Harry z Hermioną odkryli coś nowego, coś co w sumie niewiele posunęło nas do przodu. Widząc szczęście na ich twarzach, ogarnęła mnie złość, znów pojawiły się nowe rzeczy, a my staliśmy w miejscu. Nie potrafiłem się powstrzymać, wygarnąłem Harry'emu co myślę o naszych sukcesach, pokłóciliśmy się ostro i wtedy postanowiłem go zostawić z tym problemem. – Ron opowiadał o tym wszystkim, jakby chciał przez to przejść jak najszybciej, na jego oczach zaczęły pojawiać się łzy. - Bill, ja wstydzę się tego co zrobiłem. Hermiona na szczęście zachowała się lepiej ode mnie, postanowiła, że zostanie dalej z Harrym, po tym jak to usłyszałem byłem jeszcze bardziej wściekły. Nim ona zdążyła mnie powstrzymać, deportowałem się.

Ron nie był w stanie nic więcej powiedzieć. Bill patrzył na brata, nie wiedząc co myśleć. Z jednej strony był zły na niego, miał ochotę wykrzyczeć mu w twarz, co myśli o takim zachowaniu względem przyjaciół, z drugiej jednak strony widział, że Ron bardzo żałuje tego co zrobił i chciałby ten błąd naprawić, nie był jednak już w stanie tego zrobić. Jego rozmyślania przerwały jednak słowa Fleur, dobywające się ze schodów:  
\- Bill, z kim rozmawiasi? - Fleur weszła do salonu i na widok Rona chwilowo zaniemówiła. - Ron, a co ty tu robi? Gdzie są inni?  
\- Fleur, Ron prawdopodobnie zostanie z nami przez jakiś czas. To długa opowieść, potem ci wszystko opowiem. Możesz zrobić nam coś do jedzenia? - zapytał żony Bill.  
\- Tak, zaraz wam coś przyniosę. - powiedział Fleur, po czym udała się do kuchni.  
\- Ron, skoro rozstaliście się dwa dni temu, to gdzie byłeś potem? - Bill wrócił do przerwanej rozmowy.  
\- Deportowałem się najpierw do Dziurawego Kotła, tam natknąłem się na pięciu zbirów, którzy myśleli, że jestem jednym z mugolaków, którzy nie wrócili do Hogwartu – oznajmił Ron.  
\- To szmalcownicy, odkąd Ministerstwo wydało dekret o rejestracji mugolaków, wielu próbuje szukać wszędzie jakiś mugolaków ukrywających się przed światem, dostają za to spore pieniądze, miałeś szczęście, że udało ci się uciec.  
\- Na szczęście ci na których trafiłem, nie wyglądali na zbyt inteligentnych, wcisnąłem im bajkę, że jestem Stan Shunpike i zanim się naradzili czy mówię prawdę, deportowałem się.

W tym momencie weszła Fleur z kanapkami i sokiem dyniowym, postawiła tacę na stole i dyskretnie wyszła z pokoju. Ron łapczywie zabrał się za jedzenie, w końcu nie jadł od ponad doby.

\- Chciałem po tej przygodzie ze szmalcownikami wrócić do Harry'ego i Hermiony, teleportowałem się tam, gdzie ostatnio obozowaliśmy, niestety znowu się rozszczepiłem – Ron pokazał prowizorycznie opatrzone palce.  
\- Poczekaj, wezmę dyptam – odezwał się Bill i wyszedł na chwilę z pokoju. Wrócił po krótkiej chwili z małą buteleczką i wręczył ją Ronowi. - Masz użyj kilku kropel.  
Ron zdjął chusteczkę z palców i wylał na nie kilka kropel dyptamu, zranione palce zaczęły się pokrywać świeżą skórą, na razie to musiało wystarczyć.  
\- Dobrze Ron, więc co było potem jak się teleportowałeś? - zapytał Bill.  
\- Usiadłem pod drzewem i czekałem czy się pojawią. Wiedziałem, że sam nie zdołam ich odnaleźć, ponieważ wokół obozowiska były zaklęcia ochronne. Miałem nadzieję, że zdążyłem nim teleportują się w nowe miejsce, minął jednak dzień, cała noc i się nie pojawili... - na policzkach Rona znów pojawiły się łzy. - I... zrozumiałem, że przybyłem za późno, że oni odeszli i już nie mam szans ich odnaleźć. Jak mogłem to zrobić? Zostawiłem ich samych z tym wszystkim, co sobie o mnie myślą?  
\- Ron, nie wiem co ci powiedzieć. Postąpiłeś karygodnie, nie wiem co tobą kierowało, bo nigdy bym nie uwierzył w to, że możesz to zrobić, ale widzę też jak się z tym czujesz i wiem, że na pewno tego żałujesz.  
\- Bill, gdybym tylko znał jakiś sposób, żeby do nich wrócić... Nie mogę przestać o tym myśleć, że przecież mogę już ich nigdy nie zobaczyć. - Ron znów załamał się w sobie, pomyślał o Hermionie, dziewczynie którą tak kochał i zostawił ją samą, wiedząc, że gdyby ją złapali czekałoby ją najgorsze. Harry'emu groziło to samu, szanse że im się powiedzie były małe, a przecież on już tyle z nimi przeszedł i w najważniejszym momencie zawiódł ich oboje.  
\- Ron! Nie możesz tak myśleć, dadzą sobie radę. - Bill wstał z krzesła, podszedł do brata i objął go ramieniem, chciał żeby wiedział, że mu współczuje, aby nie został z tym sam.  
\- Bill, miałem wrócić do domu, ale potem pomyślałem, że jak mógłbym się tam pojawić, po tym co zrobiłem? Co by wszyscy powiedzieli?  
\- Ron na razie zostaniesz u nas, a potem zobaczymy co dalej. Twój pobyt będzie tajemnicą, nikomu nie powiemy, ani ja, ani Fleur. Zamieszkasz w tej małej sypialni na górze i myślę, że najwyższy czas żebyś odpoczął, za dużo przeżyłeś.  
\- Bill, bardzo ci dziękuję, podziękuj również Fleur. Nie zabawię u was długo, muszę znaleźć jakiś sposób, aby odnaleźć Harry'ego i Hermionę, a jeśli nie to wymyślę coś innego, nie mogę się wiecznie u was ukrywać – odpowiedział Ron.  
\- Od czego ma się starszego brata? – uśmiechnął się do niego Bill. - A teraz o tym już nie myśl, chodź zaprowadzę cię do twojej sypialni.

Wyszli razem z salonu i skierowali się na górę. Bill wskazał Ronowi drzwi, a ten wszedł sam do pokoju. Odłożył plecak na podłogę i spojrzał przez okno na piękną okolicę domu.  
\- Odnajdę ich, muszę to zrobić, mam nadzieję, że ciągle są cali i zdrowi. - Ron odszedł od okna i położył się na łóżko. Długo nie mógł zasnąć, myśląc ciągle o ostatnich wydarzeniach, w końcu jednak zmorzył go sen, przyszedł czas na odpoczynek.


	3. Rozdział 3 - Muszelka

Mijały kolejne dni, a Ron ciągle mieszkał w Muszelce razem z Billem i Fleur. Szukał sposobu na to, aby wrócić do swoich przyjaciół, ale musiał przyznać, że był bezradny. Bardzo się o nich martwił, bał się czy nic im się nie stało. Z drugiej strony nie było o nich żadnych wieści, więc był to raczej dobry znak. Był pewien, że gdyby śmierciożercy ich znaleźli, to już by to obwieścili całemu czarodziejskiemu światu.

Dni mijały szybko i nim Ron się obejrzał, był już grudzień. Nieuchronnie zbliżały się Święta Bożego Narodzenia. Zawsze odbywały się wraz z całą rodziną w Norze, chyba że wyjątkowo zostawał w Hogwarcie na czas świąt. Ron nie chciał jednak spotkać się z rodziną. Do tej pory jego pobyt był utrzymywany w tajemnicy i nie chciał, aby to się zmieniło. Czuł się winny, że przysparza tyle kłopotu swojemu bratu i jego żonie. Bill jednak zaproponował, że w tym wypadku oni też nie udadzą się na święta do Nory, tylko spędzą je razem w trójkę:  
\- Nie, Ron. Rozmawialiśmy o tym z Fleur i stwierdziliśmy, że tak będzie najlepiej. Odwiedzę jutro mamę i powiem jej, że postanowiliśmy spędzić święta sami w Muszelce, w końcu będą one naszymi pierwszymi w tym domu. Myślę, że uda mi się ją jakoś przekonać – powiedział Bill. Jego mina świadczyła o tym, że on również jak Ron nie jest pewny reakcji pani Weasley, ale miał nadzieję, że jakoś się uda.  
Tak więc Ron już po raz kolejny dziękował bratu, za to, co dla niego robili. Czuł się winny, on sam wolał spędzić te święta samotnie. Mimo że już od jakiegoś czasu był w Muszelce, to rzadko spędzał czas z Billem i Fleur. Poza porami na jedzenie, a także krótkimi codziennymi rozmowami, większość dni spędzał w swojej sypialni, rozmyślając co też dzieje się teraz z Harrym i Hermioną.

Ron wspominał też niedawną rozmowę z Billem, którą odbyli przed dwoma dniami. W końcu wyjaśniła się zagadka tego, jak śmierciożercy wpadli na ich trop na Tottenham Court Road, po ucieczce z Nory podczas wesela. Imię „Voldemort" od momentu przejęcia ministerstwa przez Czarnego Pana stało się tabu. W praktyce oznaczało to, że rzucono na nie specjalne zaklęcie. Kiedy ktokolwiek wymówił to imię, śmierciożercy natychmiast znajdowali taką osobę. Dodatkowo wszystkie zaklęcie ochronne ulegały zniszczeniu, więc nie było szans się przed tym ochronić. Bill mówił, że zrobili to od razu po przejęciu ministerstwa i w ten sposób złapali już wielu ludzi, między innymi kilka osób powiązanych z Zakonem Feniksa. Ron w duchu dziękował sobie, że zanim odszedł od swoich przyjaciół, zmusił ich, aby zaprzestali wypowiadania imienia Czarnego Pana. Oczywiście wtedy jeszcze nie wiedział, że to jest rzeczywiście tak niebezpieczne, bardziej traktował je w formie pecha, które przynosi. Ron bał się tylko, że po jego odejściu Harry i Hermiona mogą ponownie wrócić do używania słowa „Voldemort". W końcu Harry od zawsze je wypowiadał i nie widział powodu, aby było inaczej, a od niedawna również Hermiona przestała się bać tego imienia. Ron wiedział, że gdyby tak się stało, jego najbliżsi przyjaciele byliby natychmiast zgubieni. Z tak ponurymi myślami spędził kolejny dzień w Muszelce.

Ron następnego dnia wstał stosunkowo późno. Przeważnie był pierwszym, który pojawiał się w kuchni. Tym razem słychać już było Fleur, która przygotowywała śniadanie.  
\- Cześć, Fleur – powiedział Ron na przywitanie.  
\- Dzień dobry, Ron – opowiedziała z uśmiechem. - Zjesz śniadani, właśnie przygotowałam?  
\- Tak, bardzo chętnie, dziękuję.  
\- Bill wstali wcześnie i udał się do Nory, chce przekonaci mamę do pomysłu, abyśmy spędzili święta w Muszelka – przypomniała Ronowi.  
\- No tak, zupełnie o tym zapomniałem – odparł markotnie Ron. - Fleur, nie ma potrzeby, żebyście rezygnowali ze świąt w Norze, mogę je tutaj spędzić sam.  
\- Nie może być – zdenerwowała się odrobinę. - Od teraz jesteśmy rodzina. Musimy się razem wspieraci. Nie zostawimy cię samego, zrozum to.  
\- Dziękuję, Fleur. Naprawdę, bardzo wam obojgu dziękuję, nawet nie wiecie, ile to dla mnie znaczy, że mnie wspieracie.  
\- Nie ma za co, Ron – odpowiedziała Fleur, ale było widać, że podziękowania od Rona sprawiły jej przyjemność. - A teraz coś zjedz.  
Ron chcąc nie chcąc dał się w końcu namówić na skromne śniadanie. Nie chciał urazić Fleur, w końcu ona również okazywała wobec niego tyle zrozumienia. Po kilkunastu minutach, kiedy oboje zaczęli odkładać swoje talerze, dobiegł ich z przedpokoju dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Wkrótce potem do kuchni wszedł Bill. Wyglądał jak człowiek, który przed chwilą stoczył bardzo trudną i wyczerpującą bitwę, ale co najważniejsze zwycięską, zdradzał to jego uśmiech.  
\- No, moi drodzy. Udało się, mama dała się namówić, ale było naprawdę ciężko – westchnął Bill. - Na początku w ogóle nie chciała o tym słuchać, dopiero po tym, jak zacząłem ją długo przekonywać, że chcemy spędzić te święta w swoim nowym domu, ustąpiła.  
\- Och Bill, wasza mama jest bardzo troskliwa. Na mój gust czasami aż za bardzo – uśmiechnęła się Fleur do męża. - Wiedziałam jednak, że ci się uda - dopowiedziała, po czym pocałowała go w policzek.  
\- Kiedy już powiedziałem, że chcemy spędzić święta w Muszelce, to zaproponowała, że może w takim razie oni wszyscy zjawią się u nas. Mama nawet wymyśliła, że przybyłaby do nas parę dni wcześniej, aby nam pomóc w przygotowaniach - kontynuował swoją opowieść Bill. - W końcu jednak po wielkich trudach przekonałem ją, że chcemy te wyjątkowe święta spędzić sami na osobności. W końcu zrozumiała, choć było jej trochę przykro. Wymogła jednak na mnie obietnicę, że na drugi dzień wpadniemy chociaż na chwilę do Nory. W dodatku, tak jak to mama ma w zwyczaju, zaczęła się martwić, że podczas świąt nie będzie z nami Percy'ego, Harry'ego, Hermiony, no i oczywiście ciebie, Ron. Na myśl o waszej trójce się popłakała, zaczęła się zastanawiać co się z wami dzieje. Próbowałem ją pocieszyć, mówiłem, że skoro nikt nie informuje o tym, że was znaleziono, to znaczy, że dobrze się ukrywacie.  
\- Dzięki Bill, mam u ciebie olbrzymi dług. Przeze mnie macie tylko problemy, a dodatkowo mama na tym jeszcze bardziej cierpi – odpowiedział ze smutkiem Ron.  
\- Nie martw się. I tak by się o was zamartwiała, jakoś to zniesie - pocieszał go Bill, klepiąc go po ramieniu.  
\- Bill, zjesz coś. Jeszcze zostałi trochę jedzenia? - zapytała Fleur.  
\- No wiesz co – zaśmiał się jej mąż. - Chyba nie sądzisz, że mama wypuściłaby mnie z pustym żołądkiem. A, byłbym zapomniał. W Norze spotkałem się z Remusem.  
\- Naprawdę? – zainteresował się nagle Ron. - I co tam u niego słychać? Kiedy ostatni raz się z nim widzieliśmy, odbyliśmy dość nieprzyjemną rozmowę. W zasadzie to Harry się do tego szczególnie przysłużył.  
\- Tak słyszeliśmy, Remus po jakimś czasie opowiedział nam dokładnie o swoich odwiedzinach na Grimauld Place. Szczerze mówiąc, wszyscy uważamy, że Harry bardzo dobrze postąpił. Lupin nie powinien zostawiać Tonks i swojego dziecka. Bez względu na wszystko. Jednak dzięki Harry'emu, Remus dość szybko przemyślał swoje zachowanie i wrócił do Tonks.  
\- A więc są znów razem? - zapytał z wiarą Ron.  
\- Tak, u nich wszystko dobrze się teraz układa. O ile można tak mówić w dzisiejszych czasach. Jak to mówi Lupin, Tonks jest bardzo szczęśliwa, czym zaraża również jego, no i oczywiście Nimfadora jest coraz okrąglejsza – odpowiedział z uśmiechem Bill. - Naprawdę Ron, nie musisz mieć żadnych wyrzutów sumienia. Remus nam mówił, że nie chowa do was żadnej urazy i naprawdę jest wam wdzięczny, a szczególnie Harry'emu, że przemówił mu do rozumu.  
\- To dobra wiadomość. Zarówno to, że wrócił do Tonks, jak i to, że nie ma nam tego za złe. Myślałem, że nie wybaczy nam tego, co się wydarzyło na Grimauld Place.

Ron rzeczywiście znalazł, choć na chwilę miejsce w swoim sercu na radość. Chociaż jedna dobra wiadomość od dłuższego czasu. Zazdrościł zarówno Remusowi, jak i Billowi, gdy patrzył na niego i Fleur. Niedawno marzył o tym, że może kiedyś w przyszłości będzie spędzał swoje życie w podobny sposób z Hermioną. Po tym jednak co się wydarzyło, mógł już myśleć o tym tylko w marzeniach. I błąkając się z takimi myślami, szczęście szybko zastąpił ponownie żal i smutek. Ron chciał wyjść z kuchni i znów pobyć w samotności.  
\- Ron, już wstajesz? Pomyślałem, że może pomógłbyś mi dzisiaj. Mamy tam na górze pokoik, który jeszcze jest niewykończony. Moglibyśmy się dzisiaj zabrać za niego. Pomyśleliśmy z Fleur, że kiedyś byłby to pokój dziecinny – zaproponował Bill bratu.  
\- Bill, nie gniewaj się, chciałbym się teraz przejść, ale później ci pomogę – powiedział Ron, po czym odsunął krzesło, wstał od stołu i wyszedł z kuchni. Bill patrzył ze smutkiem na swojego młodszego brata. Starał się jak mógł, aby poprawić mu humor, zająć go czymś, aby przestał rozmyślać ciągle o tym, co się niedawno wydarzyło, ale musiał przyznać, że na razie średnio mu to wychodziło.


	4. Rozdział 4 - Święta Bożonarodzeniowe

Mijały kolejne dni i nadszedł w końcu czas Świąt Bożego Narodzenia. Pomimo tego, że Ron tęsknił za swoimi przyjaciółmi, to jego samopoczucie poprawiło się na tyle, aby pomóc Billowi i Fleur w przystrojeniu domu i innych obowiązkach. Muszelka z każdym dniem wyglądała coraz piękniej i nawet on nie mógł tego nie dostrzec. Był właśnie dzień przed Wigilią i Ron pomagał Billowi w przystrajaniu kuchni w świąteczne ozdoby, Fleur zajęła się w tym czasie ostatnimi, potrzebnymi zakupami.

\- Bill, tak sobie dzisiaj myślałem, ciekawe jak spędzą jutrzejszy wieczór Harry i Hermiona? – zastanawiał się Ron. - My spędzimy tutaj razem te święta w ciepłym domu, może nie tak jak bym sobie wymarzył, bo nie będzie z nami reszty rodziny, ale jednak. A oni? Może nawet w ogóle nie będą wiedzieć, że to już ten dzień.  
\- Nie wiem Ron, ale mam nadzieję, pewnie tak samo ja ty, że gdzie by nie byli, to spędzą ten dzień w spokoju i będą bezpieczni. Żałuję, że nie mamy żadnego sposobu, żeby się z nimi skontaktować. Cieszę się Ron, że ostatnio trochę lepiej sobie radzisz z tą całą sytuacją – wyznał szczerze Bill, patrząc jednocześnie na swojego młodszego brata.  
\- To nie jest tak, że już jest wszystko w porządku, po prostu zrozumiałem, że zamykając i użalając się nad sobą i tak nic nie osiągnę i nie zmienię. Wiem, że podczas pierwszych dni swojego pobytu byłem dla was bardzo uciążliwy. Oboje z Fleur próbowaliście jakoś mi pomóc, zająć mnie czymś, aby oderwać moje myśli od tego, co się wydarzyło i bardzo wam za to dziękuję. Jednak dopiero niedawno zrozumiałem, że nie mogę was odrzucać i dlatego bardzo chcę choć trochę naprawić poprzedni błąd i pomóc wam w przygotowaniu tych świąt, na tyle na ile jestem w stanie, w końcu to przeze mnie spędzicie je tutaj sami. - Ron sprawiał wrażenie wdzięcznego, ale również widać było, że dalej czuje się niezręcznie, obarczając tym ciężarem swojego brata i jego żonę. - Bill długo myślałem o tym, jak wrócić do moich przyjaciół i im pomóc.  
\- I wpadłeś na jakiś nowy pomysł? - zapytał Bill z dużą ciekawością i lekkim niedowierzaniem.  
\- Niestety nie wiem jak ich znaleźć, więc będę trwał w pełnej gotowości na jakikolwiek sygnał, być może pojawi się jakaś pogłoska o tym, gdzie są, a wtedy nie będę zastanawiał się ani chwili dłużej i przybędę tam, gdzie będzie im potrzebna pomoc. Niestety, nic więcej nie mogę zrobić – odpowiedział Ron, a Bill zauważył, że słowa brata są dla niego bardzo bolesne, ponieważ mimo tego, że bardzo chciał, w tym momencie nie mógł pomóc Harry'mu i Hermionie.  
Bill stwierdził, że lepiej zmienić na razie temat, ponieważ nie chciał, aby jego młodszy brat ponownie pogrążył się w rozpaczy i to tuż przed świętami.  
\- Ron, zapomniałem ci powiedzieć o czymś, co na pewno bardzo cię zainteresuje, ale musisz poczekać do wieczora, mam dla ciebie małą niespodziankę – uśmiechnął się zagadkowo Bill. - A tymczasem skończmy rozwieszać te łańcuchy, zanim Fleur wróci, bo stwierdzi, że zamiast jej pomagać, to ucinamy sobie tutaj pogawędki.

Tak więc obaj mężczyźni zakończyli rozmowę i wzięli się do roboty. Godzinę później, kiedy już kuchnia była przyozdobiona dużą ilością bombek, łańcuchów oraz innymi ozdobami, wróciła zadowolona Fleur z torbami i paczkami pełnymi zakupów.  
\- Świetnie chłopcy, teraz możecie sobie zrobić przerwę. Ja w tym czasie przygotuję obiad – zarządziła Fleur.  
Bill i Ron poszli więc razem do salonu. Pokój tutaj również wyglądał znakomicie i patrząc na niego, nikt by nie pomyślał, że rodzina, która tu mieszka ma tak wiele problemów i żyje w tak niedobrych czasach. Bill podszedł do stolika przy kanapie i wziął leżące tam radio. Zaczął je dostrajać, szukając jakiejś konkretnej stacji.  
\- Bill! - roześmiał się Ron, a był do chyba jego pierwszy prawdziwy uśmiech od wielu dni. - Chyba nie zamierzasz mi dać posłuchać Celestyny Warbeck? To ma być ta niespodzianka?  
\- Nie, Ron – również uśmiechnął się Bill. - To specjalna stacja, która ukrywa się w podziemiu i przekazuje prawdziwe informacje na temat tego, co się dzieje. Nadają tylko od czasu do czasu, ciągle zmieniają częstotliwość i trzeba znać hasło, tym razem jest to: „Chłopiec, który przeżył". Poczekaj, za chwilę powinno mi się udać.  
Bill ciągle zmieniał częstotliwości i wypowiadał słowa, które rzekomo miały być hasłem. W końcu po piętnastu minutach, kiedy Ron zaczął się poważnie zastanawiać czy jego brat nie robi sobie z niego żartów, udało mu się:  
\- Jest, mam! Posłuchaj tego Ron. - Bill przekazał mu radio i oboje rozsiedli się wygodnie na kanapie.

\- Witajcie nasi drodzy słuchacze po raz kolejny w Potterwarcie – odezwał się z radia znajomy głos. - Po raz kolejny witam was ja: Potok oraz moi dzisiejsi goście. Stałym słuchaczom na pewno znani, gdyż często goszczą na naszej antenie, Król i Wtyczka.  
\- Witamy serdecznie państwa – powiedział mężczyzna o niskim głosie.  
\- Dzień dobry państwu – przywitał się również drugi z gości Potoka.  
Ron aż krzyknął z wrażenia, bo rozpoznał w końcu te głosy, a ten ostatni słyszał od zawsze w rodzinnym domu:  
\- Przecież to tata, Kingsley i Lee!  
\- Wiem, słuchaj dalej – poprosił go Bill.  
\- Dziś krótsza audycja, gdyż mimo tak ciężkich czasów na pewno wszyscy staramy się na swój sposób przygotować do tych zbliżających się świąt. Nie chcemy wam więc zajmować zbyt wiele czasu i przekażemy tylko najważniejsze informacje. Może zacznijmy od ciebie Królu, co masz naszym słuchaczom do przekazania? - zapytał się Lee.  
\- Przede wszystkim chcę zacząć od tego, że tym razem mam trochę lepsze wiadomości niż ostatnio. W ostatnich kilkunastu dniach nie mieliśmy zbyt wiele ofiar. Najbardziej wstrząsającą historią było morderstwo pewnej mugolskiej rodziny w Londynie. Samotna matka wychowująca czwórkę małych dzieci. Prawdopodobnie śmierciożercy chcieli się w ten sposób trochę rozerwać, oczywiście ta sprawa nigdy nie ujrzała światła dziennego w czarodziejskich mediach – opowiadał z wyraźnym oburzeniem Kingsley.  
\- To wstrząsające Królu – przyznał mu rację Lee. - Tak wiele rodzin zginęło już z ręki nowego reżimu, zarówno czarodziei, jak i mugoli. Czy możemy mieć nadzieję na lepsze jutro?  
\- Oczywiście, że musimy w to wierzyć. Każde zło musi w końcu przeminąć, musimy jednak stawić mu czoła. Z przykrością wysłuchujemy o tak wielu brutalnych mordach i torturach, dlatego tak jak zawsze przestrzegam wszystkich, aby zachowywali czujność. W dzisiejszych czasach trzeba naprawdę uważać, jeśli jesteśmy w stanie, to starajmy się również oferować swoją pomoc innym, również mugolom – apelował Kingsley.  
\- Bardzo mądre słowa Królu, a ty Wtyczko, czy może chcesz coś dodać? - zapytał Lee, pana Weasleya.  
\- Pragnę zwrócić uwagę również na to, że nasza nadzieja ma również swoje solidne podłoże. Sami Wiecie Kto ciągle stara się tropić osoby, które najbardziej sprzeciwiały się jego reżimowi. Świadczy to również o tym, że on sam ciągle nie czuje się w stu procentach pewnie i stara się eliminować wszelkie możliwe zagrożenie – mówił pan Weasley. - Nie zapomnijmy też o najważniejszym, o Harrym Potterze. Ten chłopiec jest naszym największym źródłem nadziei i światła w tych mrocznych czasach. Gdzieś jest, najprawdopodobniej jednocześnie ukrywając się, aby nie dać się złapać, jak również starając się w jakiś tylko jemu znany sposób, walczyć z nową władzą. Możemy tylko mieć nadzieje, że wszystko układa się po jego myśli i wspierać go myślami. Przed nami czas świąt, czas nowego początku oraz nadziei. Chciałbym z tego miejsca życzyć zarówno Harry'emu powodzenia w jego misji, wytrwałości i odwagi, jak również wam drodzy słuchacze nadziei i silnej woli, abyśmy mogli doczekać lepszych czasów.  
\- Piękne słowa Wtyczko. Ja również razem z Królem życzę wam mimo wszystko ciepłych, rodzinnych świąt oraz nadziei na te kolejne dni, tygodnie, a może miesiące. Obiecuję, że następnym razem audycja będzie dłuższa. Kolejnym hasłem będzie słowo: Fawkes, do usłyszenia – pożegnał się Lee.

Ron nie wiedział co powiedzieć, był bardzo zaskoczony, ale równocześnie szczęśliwy. Nie mógł się z nimi spotkać, ale przynajmniej mógł ich usłyszeć, a zwłaszcza tatę. Doceniał to, że starają się informować czarodziejski świat o tym, co się naprawdę dzieje, a przecież na pewno wiąże się to z dużym ryzykiem. Gdyby ktoś ich znalazł...  
\- To fantastyczne, Bill. To świetna decyzja z ich strony, że zdecydowali się na tą Potterwartę. Przynajmniej teraz ci, którzy chcą dowiedzieć się prawdy, mogą ją usłyszeć w tych audycjach. Szkoda, że nie mogę się z nimi zobaczyć, ale cieszę się, że mogłem ich usłyszeć dzięki tobie – powiedział szczerze Ron do Billa. - Często przeprowadzają takie audycje?  
\- No wiesz – powiedział Bill. - Co jakiś czas, czasami raz na dwa tygodnie, czasami częściej lub rzadziej, zależy od okoliczności. W końcu musimy się ukrywać, gdyby ktoś się o tym dowiedział i nas złapał to... Sam wiesz, jak jest. Ja sam brałem raz udział w jednej z tych audycji.  
\- A pod jaką ksywką? – zapytał Ron z uśmiechem.  
\- Szrama, to od mojego wyglądu po spotkaniu z Greybackiem – odpowiedział Bill i również szczerze się uśmiechnął. - Teraz jednak Ron chodźmy już na obiad, bo inaczej będziemy mieć z Fleur do czynienia, a uwierz mi, czasami potrafi przypominać naszą mamę, jak się zdenerwuje.

Następnego dnia, wieczorem, cała trójka zasiadła razem do wspólnej kolacji wigilijnej. Wszyscy razem złożyli sobie nawzajem życzenia, a potem zjedli potrawy przygotowane przez Fleur. Spędzili razem czas, rozmawiając i śmiejąc się. Ron starał się jak mógł cieszyć się tym dniem razem z nimi i mimo, że mu się to w miarę udawało, to jednak nie raz tego dnia wracał myślami do Harry'ego i Hermiony. Zastanawiał się, gdzie są w tym szczególnym dniu i czy również spędzają go razem w spokoju, bał się, że nawet nie wiedzą dokładnie, że wigilia jest dzisiaj, w końcu, kiedy z nimi podróżował, często tracili poczucie czasu. Ron nawet nie mógł zdawać sobie sprawy, że jego przyjaciele wcale nie spędzają tego dnia w ukryciu, lecz są w Dolinie Godryka, gdzie czeka na nich Nagini pod postacią Bathildy Bagshot.

Pod koniec kolacji pojawił się w jadalni patronus pana Weasleya i jego ciepłym głosem powiedział tylko: Wesołych Świąt! Ronowi zrobiło się ciepło w sercu, żałował, że nie mógł zobaczyć się z rodzicami i resztą swojego rodzeństwa, ale wiedział, że tak będzie lepiej. Ciągle nie tracił resztek nadziei, że uda mu się znaleźć sposób na powrót do Harry'ego i Hermiony. Kiedy już zaczęli wstawać od stołu, Ron pierwszy zaczął zbierać wszystkie talerze i sztućce, aby pomóc Fleur w kuchni. Bill jednak zaproponował, że sami sobie poradzą:  
\- Ron, damy sobie z Fleur radę. W końcu jak by na to nie patrzeć, jesteś naszym gościem – powiedział Bill. - Cieszę się, że byłeś tego wieczoru z nami, ale teraz bez żadnych dyskusji, Ron. Idź odpocząć, naprawdę pomogłeś nam bardzo w tych ostatnich dniach – dodał, kiedy jego brat dalej próbował pomóc Fleur w sprzątaniu.  
\- Niech będzie i słuchajcie, naprawdę dziękuje wam z całego serca, zarówno za ten wieczór, jak i te poprzednie dni. Nigdy wam tego nie zapomnę, dobranoc – pożegnał się z nimi Ron.  
\- Dobranoc, Ron. My również cieszymy się, że jestesi z nami – odpowiedziała mu szczerze Fleur i uśmiechnęła się do niego.

Ron poszedł na górę do swojej sypialni i położył się na łóżku. Jeszcze długo nie mógł zasnąć, rozmyślając o tym, co wydarzyło się w jego życiu w ostatnich tygodniach. W końcu jednak zmógł go sen, w tym samym czasie jego dwójka najlepszych przyjaciół cudem uciekła z pułapki zastawionej przez Voldemorta w Dolinie Godryka.


	5. Rozdział 5 - Powrót

Był wczesny ranek pierwszego dnia świąt Bożego Narodzenia, Ron obudził się wcześnie i siedział na kanapie w swojej sypialni, w rękach trzymając radio i ciągle zmieniając w nim stacje. Rano w odwiedziny miała przybyć zgodnie z obietnicą mama, aby złożyć im noworoczne życzenia. Oczywiście Ron miał zamiar ukrywać się na górze, mimo że w głębi duszy chciał się z nią spotkać tak jak z resztą swojej rodziny. Postanowił jednak, że jeszcze nie jest to odpowiedni czas. Ciągle jego serce wierzyło w powrót do Hermiony i Harry'ego. Bill i Fleur jeszcze spali, a Ron miał nadzieję, że uda mu się znaleźć w radiu audycję Potterwarty, mimo że raczej było to trudne o tej porze. Kiedy tak przeszukiwał kolejne stacje, nagle usłyszał, tak dobrze mu znany, ciepły, miły głos, wypowiadający jego imię. Ron zamarł, nie mógł się mylić, obejrzał się po pokoju, następnie spojrzał na radio, aż w końcu jego wzrok spoczął na kieszeni spodni. To stąd dobywał się ten głos Hermiony. Włożył rękę do kieszeni i wyjął z niej podarunek, który otrzymał od Dumbledore'a – wygaszacz. W głębi serca poczuł, że już wie, co się za chwilę wydarzy, uda mu się wrócić do swoich przyjaciół. Ron pstryknął wygaszaczem i w tym samym momencie, kiedy światło zgasło w jego pokoju, za oknem pojawiła się mała, niebieska kula światła. Chłopak nie zwlekając dłużej, sięgnął po swój plecak i szybko zapakował najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Natychmiast wybiegł ze swojego pokoju. Powinien pożegnać się z Billem i Fleur, ale bał się, że kula w każdej chwili może zniknąć i straci swoją jedyną szansę.

Był już przy drzwiach wyjściowych, kiedy usłyszał za sobą kroki, obejrzał się i zobaczył swojego brata.  
\- Ron, stało się coś? - zapytał Bill, który był bardzo zaskoczony na widok uciekającego brata. - Dlaczego wychodzisz?  
\- Wracam do Harry'ego i Hermiony – odpowiedział mu Ron.  
\- Ale jak? Znalazłeś jakiś sposób? - Bill nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Już przez kilka tygodni jego brat przebywał w jego domu i nic nie wskazywało na to, aby miał szansę na powrót i odnalezienie swoich przyjaciół.  
\- To skomplikowane, ale jestem pewny, że mi się uda – mówił podniecony Ron. Widać było wyraźnie, że bardzo mu się spieszy. - Nie mam czasu, żeby teraz ci to wszystko opowiedzieć, muszę iść, bo za chwilę mogę stracić tę szansę.  
\- W takim razie cię nie zatrzymuję, skoro jesteś pewny... - Bill miał duże wątpliwości, w końcu nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, w jaki sposób Ronowi mogłoby się to udać. Widział jednak pewność na jego twarzy i determinację. Nie mógł go powstrzymać, wiedział, ile to dla niego znaczy.  
\- Uda się, dziękuję ci Bill za wszystko, Fleur też przekaż moje podziękowania. Wiele dla mnie zrobiliście. Za jakiś czas się zobaczymy i o wszystkim wam opowiem. Muszę już iść. - Nie czekając na odpowiedź starszego brata, odwrócił się i otworzył drzwi.  
\- Powodzenia Ron i tym razem nie zepsuj tego wszystkiego – rzucił mu na pożegnanie Bill.  
\- Wiem, tym razem ich nie zawiodę. - Ron odwrócił się jeszcze na chwilę, by mu to powiedzieć, patrząc mu prosto w oczy i nie zwlekając dłużej, wybiegł z domu.

Udał się za dom i dostrzegł tę niebieskawą kulę światła, jego głęboką nadzieję na to, że to o czym marzył od wielu dni, w końcu się spełni. Ron zbliżał się teraz spokojnie do tego niezwykłego zjawiska, kula jednak zaczęła się od niego oddalać, aż zatrzymała się za szopą. Gdy tylko chłopak do niej podszedł, nagle zmniejszyła się i zaczęła zbliżać się w kierunku jego serca. W końcu weszła w niego, a Ron poczuł niezwykłe ciepło w swojej klatce piersiowej. Już wiedział, co musi zrobić, nie czekając dłużej, teleportował się.

Wylądował na jakichś niewielkich wzgórzach, które w pełni pokryte były śniegiem. Rozglądał się wszędzie, ale Harry'ego i Hermiony nigdzie nie było. Słońce zaczynało powoli wychodzić zza horyzontu.  
\- Harry! Hermiono! - nawoływał ich głośno Ron, mając nadzieję, że nagle się pojawią. Nic takiego jednak się nie wydarzyło i zrozumiał, że nawet jeśli jego przyjaciele tu gdzieś są, to muszą ich chronić zaklęcia.  
Nie miał więc wyboru i musiał czekać, aż będą musieli je zdjąć, gdy będą się teleportować. Ron postanowił więc znaleźć jakieś miejsce, gdzie mógłby przeczekać, na szczęście pogoda dzisiaj dopisywała i miał nadzieję, że nie zdąży zamarznąć, nim znajdzie Harry'ego i Hermionę. Po kilkunastu minutach poszukiwań znalazł miejsce, które było otoczone z trzech stron wysokimi pagórkami. Postanowił więc tam rozbić sobie skromny obóz. Mijały kolejne godziny, Ronowi robiło się coraz zimniej, mimo dość ciepłego ubrania, które miał na sobie. W końcu postanowił zjeść trochę jedzenia, które zabrał w ostatniej chwili z Muszelki. Czas jednak płynął nieubłaganie dalej i zapadał zmrok. Do Rona dotarło, że prawdopodobnie musiał przegapić czas, kiedy jego przyjaciele się teleportowali. Wyciągnął więc ponownie wygaszacz i nim pstryknął, mając nadzieję, że kula światła ponownie się pojawi. Nie zawiódł się, kiedy weszła ponownie w jego serce, ponownie się teleportował.

Tym razem wylądował w głębi ciemnego lasu. Ron przysiadł pod jednym z większych drzew i ponownie postanowił czekać, aż jedno z jego przyjaciół w końcu się pojawi. Nic więcej nie mógł zrobić. Kiedy upłynęła mniej więcej godzina, Ronowi coraz gorzej było utrzymać koncentrację, jego organizm zaczął domagać się snu. Chłopak wiedział jednak, że spanie w środku zimy pod gołym niebem nie jest zbyt mądrym rozwiązaniem, więc starał się za wszelką cenę powstrzymać od snu. Gdy już zaczął powątpiewać, czy przybycie tu było najlepszym pomysłem, pojawiło się w oddali jakieś światło. Zaczęło zbliżać się coraz bardziej, aż Ron dostrzegł, że widzi najprawdziwszego cielesnego patronusa. Przypominał łanię. Pomyślał, że może należeć do Harry'ego. Chłopak wstał i zaczął podążać za łanią, gdy nagle patronus zawrócił. Po chwili pojawił się jednak najprawdziwszy Harry, który również podążał za tym niezwykłym zjawiskiem. Ron postanowił obserwować to wszystko zza drzew. Nagle łania zbliżyła się do brzegu zamarzniętego jeziora i zniknęła.

Ron patrzył na zdezorientowanego Harry'ego, który używając swojej różdżki, rozkuł taflę lodu i niespodziewanie wszedł do jeziora. Ron nie wiedział, co było celem jego przyjaciela, cała sytuacja była dla niego dziwna. Obserwował jezioro przez kilkadziesiąt kolejnych sekund. Harry jednak ciągle się nie pojawiał. Ron postanowił dłużej nie zwlekać, bał się, że dzieje się coś złego, wybiegł zza drzew i pobiegł ku krawędzi wody. Nagle ogarnęło go olbrzymie przerażenie na widok tego, co zobaczył. Harry szamotał się pod wodą i nie mógł wypłynąć na powierzchnię, na jego szyi zacisnął się łańcuszek horkruksa. Oprócz tego Ron dostrzegł, że na dnie jeziora leży miecz Gryffindora. Zaskoczenie szybko minęło i nie czekając dłużej, wskoczył do wody na ratunek swojemu przyjacielowi. Jego ciało zaprotestowało na tą nagłą zmianę temperatury, woda była lodowata. Nie zwracał na to uwagi, tylko jak najszybciej podpłynął do Harry'ego, złapał go za ramię, drugą ręką chwycił miecz Gryffindora i skierował się ku powierzchni. Z wielkim trudem wyciągnął swojego przyjaciela i zaczął pomagać mu zdjąć medalion z szyi. W końcu po wielkich trudach się to udało. Ron cały drżał z zimna, lecz w tym momencie patrzył tylko na Harry'ego. Ten pomału zaczynał łapać powietrze i wykrztuszał resztki wody ze swoich ust.

\- Od... odbiło ci? - zapytał się Ron.  
Tylko wstrząs, jakiego doznał Harry, słysząc ten głos, mógł mu dodać sił, by powstać. Dygocąc na całym ciele, podźwignął się na nogi. Przed nim stał Ron, w całkowicie przemoczonym ubraniu, z mokrymi włosami przyklejonymi do twarzy, a mieczem Godryka Gryffindora w jednej ręce i horkruksem zwisającym z przerwanego łańcuszka w drugiej.  
\- Dlaczego nie zdjąłeś tego świństwa zanim dałeś nurka? - wydyszał Ron, unosząc rękę z dyndającym na łańcuszku horkruksem, jak w jakiejś parodii hipnozy.  
Harry nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa. Srebrna łania była niczym w porównaniu z pojawieniem się Rona, Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Drżąc z zimna, złapał stos ubrań leżący na skraju sadzawki. Wciągając przez głowę sweter za swetrem, co jakiś czas zerkał na Rona, jakby się spodziewał, że ten zniknie, gdy tylko straci go z oczu. Ale to musiał być Ron, nie żadna zjawa, tylko żywy Ron, który dopiero co dał nurka do sadzawki i uratował mu życie.  
\- To... t-ty? - powiedział w końcu, szczękając zębami.  
\- Ja... a kto? - odrzekł Ron z trochę zdziwioną miną,  
\- To t-ty... wyczarowałeś t-tę łanię?  
\- Co? Ja? Skąd! Myślałem, że to ty!  
\- Moim patronusem jest jeleń.  
\- No tak. Też mi się zdawało, że jakoś inaczej wygląda. Nie miał rogów.  
Harry założył na szyję rzemyk woreczka od Hagrida, wciągnął ostatni sweter, schylił się po różdżkę Hermiony i wyprostował.  
\- Skąd się tu wziąłeś? - zapytał.  
Ron najwyraźniej nie spodziewał się, że to pytanie padnie tak szybko.  
\- Ja... no wiesz... wróciłem. Jeśli... - odchrząknął. - No wiesz. Jeśli wciąż mnie chcecie.


End file.
